


With a Taste of Your Lips

by creamfacedbusinessboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Post-Revolution, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamfacedbusinessboy/pseuds/creamfacedbusinessboy
Summary: Gwen hasn't told Connie what she wants for her birthday, but that doesn't mean she's lacking an idea of what to gift her.aka i wrote the lesbian convin i wanted to read





	With a Taste of Your Lips

 Gwen could honestly say she had never been happier in her whole life.

 Her childhood was rough to say the least; constant fights with her half sister and abusive father notwithstanding, her abrasive personality hadn't earned her too many friends or loved ones. After making her way through the police academy and joining the DPD, then witnessing the creation of androids and their subsequent revolution, the anti-android sentiment she had cloaked herself with didn't endear her to many of her coworkers, either.

 And yet here she was, sitting in a booth in her favorite diner across from the love of her life, that damned Android Sent by CyberLife who changed everything.

 She couldn't say that if she had been a friend to androids since the very beginning whether she would be where she was right now; she and Connie's tumultuous relationship pre-revolution had been the catalyst for Gwen deciding to change her ways and make herself into someone worth liking. After seeing the way Connie could overcome the parts of her holding her back from becoming the amazing person she is today, Gwen knew she could still salvage this. Still find a way to become someone that android might admire, or even become more than just acquaintances.

 Just under a year of flirting and dancing around each other later, Gwen finally mustered up the balls to ask Connie out, and she accepted. Today was both their three month anniversary, and Gwen's birthday; hence, the dinner date.

 “Gwen?”

 “Huh?”

 “I was just asking what you would like for your birthday, but it seemed you were lost in thought for a while. You never told me,” Connie prompted, squeezing her hand over the apple pie Gwen had been working on for the past ten minutes.

 “Sorry, babe. I was just getting lost in your eyes.”

 Connie rolled said eyes in response, having known Gwen long enough to detect a deflection when she heard one. She looked incredible tonight; her long, wavy hair let down from the usual bun it was kept in for work just barely covered the spaghetti straps of the navy blue cocktail dress she had worn for the occasion. Gwen had informed her repeatedly that it was just a local diner, nothing fancy, and her birthday wasn't even a big deal, no need to get dressed up. But Connie had insisted, and Gwen couldn't say she was disappointed- the mid-thigh length skirt and heels painted a stunning picture (even if it only served to emphasize how much taller Connie was). Gwen felt almost slovenly in comparison, despite putting on her nicest black jeans and v-neck and even applying eyeliner because she knew it made her eyes pop. Part of her was embarrassed to be out with someone so much classier looking, and another part was flattered and a little turned on that Connie had taken the time to get all dolled up for her. Not that she ever looked anything less than incredible.

 “I'm having a wonderful time with you Gwen, but it is our first time celebrating your birthday. I want to give you something.”

 “Con, liking a sad sack like me is worth more than anything I could ask you for. I'm just, y'know… happy spending time with you.”

 Connie gave a small smile. _God, she was beautiful._ “Are you sure there's nothing I can do? Nothing I could give you? It doesn't have to be material.”

 Gwen felt a stockinged foot begin to rub up the leg of her pants. Shooting her a look, Connie innocently took a sip of her thirium, looking straight into Gwen's eyes with a look usually saved for the bedroom. The foot began to travel higher, creeping up the inside of Gwen's thigh into dangerous territory.

  _That little minx._

 “You know what? Maybe there is something you can give me. A special treat, just for my birthday.” Gwen motioned for Connie to lean in close to whisper in her ear.

 “I'm gonna take you home and fuck you until you can't walk. I want you to sit on my face and ride my tongue until you can't stand it anymore. I'm going to make you sob for it, baby.”

 Connie pulled back and leveled Gwen with a burning look. “Well, I think you'd better finish your pie, then.”

 “Fuck the pie. Get in the car and get yourself warmed up while I settle the check. I want you dripping the whole ride home.”

 Connie shot up from her seat and composedly walked out of the diner. Gwen would never get over how keen Connie was to have sex; she was insatiable and so, so sweet. Gwen paid the bill as quickly as she could before dashing out to the car herself.

 When she dropped into the driver's seat, she was greeted with the sight of Connie with her hand down her panties, fervently rubbing herself hoping not to be seen by passers-by. Gwen growled for her to 'come here’ and drew her in for a messy kiss, reaching underneath Connie's dress to draw her hand out and replace it with her own. She was already wet; Gwen wasn't sure whether that was a CyberLife innovation, or simply because Connie got excited so easily. Rubbing between her plush folds and drawing Connie's tongue into her mouth, she gave her one last bite to her lower lip, before withdrawing with a low moan. Connie had wrapped her arms around Gwen's shoulders as she ground down, suddenly pulling away from her mouth to say, “I thought you were eager to get home?”

 “I am, but I just couldn't resist touching you in that pretty little dress. You're so fucking gorgeous, you know that? You're absolutely fucking perfect. I'm so lucky you're mine. I can't belie-”

 “Gwendolyn.”

 That stopped her rambling. Connie only used her full name when she was dead serious.

 “Take me home. Now.”

 Gwen nodded and pulled her hand out of Connie's underwear, starting the ignition and driving to her apartment while trying to suppress her need to get her mouth on her as soon as possible.

 Finally pulling into her parking spot, she dragged Connie in for one last kiss before jumping out of the car and starting the trek up the stairs to her apartment, Connie following a few seconds behind. 

 Gwen fiddled with getting the key in the lock before Connie took over and opened the door with a sigh, pushing in and giving Gwen's cat a cursory pet before turning back to make eye contact with Gwen and disappearing into the bedroom.

 “Okay, Frida. Be a good girl and leave mommy alone while she has her special friend over, alright?”

  _Jesus Christ, she was talking to her cat instead of getting in there and fucking her girlfriend._

 With a centering breath, Gwen followed Connie into the bedroom in time to see her carefully undoing the clasps on her heels and placing them gently on the floor. She moved to pull down her stockings before Gwen interrupted. “Let me undress you.” Connie obeyed as Gwen got to her knees and slowly rolled down the band of the stockings, placing kisses on the inside of Connie's thighs all the while. She gave a gentle sigh of pleasure, running a hand through Gwen's hair and pulling it out of the clip it had been messily been done up in. Gwen straightened to her feet and reached around Connie's back, slowly drawing down the zipper on her dress and mouthing just under her jaw. She let the dress drop to the ground, feeling Connie's breath hitch with the urge to tell her to hang it up, but Gwen shushed her and reached under her bra to gently rub her breasts.

 Connie had amazing boobs, perfectly shaped and soft as anything, and Gwen was sure that wasn't just her personal preference. Sometimes it was all too easy to forget that Connie hadn't been born, but designed - sexual desirability being a major factor, even as an investigative unit. It may be 2039, but gender politics had barely changed. When they first became intimate, Connie seemed embarrassed of her body, deviancy making her fully aware of how others viewed her and objectified her hourglass figure and long legs. Gwen had spent every moment of their relationship assuring her that more beautiful than anything about her physically was her intelligence and willing to see the good in people; it was why she had fallen in love with her, even if she hadn't said the words yet. 

 Connie's hitched breath as Gwen brushed her nipple drew her back to the present and she unhooked her lacy bra, throwing it onto the bed behind them. Gwen met Connie's eyes and reveled in the blush adorning her cheeks before dipping down and sucking her right nipple into her mouth, rubbing the other with her worn fingers. Connie sighed again and drew a hand through Gwen's hair, gently tugging her closer to her breast and starting to pull off the shorter woman's shirt. Gwen pulled away to drag the top off her torso before pushing Connie onto the bed and climbing between her legs. 

 “You still have your shoes on,” Connie interrupted.

 “Oh shit, you're right.”

 “You're also still wearing far too many clothes. Take your pants off and get up here.”

 “Well how can I say no to that?”

 Gwen loved when Connie got pushy in bed. She was usually so shy and unsure, seeing her assert what she wanted was nothing short of hot. Gwen dragged off her boots and jeans before laying on the bed next to the android.

 “Here, get on top of me. I told you in the diner I wanted you to sit on my face, right? Come here.”

 Connie appeared hesitant. “Gwen, in most of our previous encounters, I have been on the 'bottom’ as is referred to in colloquial terms. I am afraid that if I were to rest my full body weight on your head, it may cause you harm.” 

 “So basically, you think you're…”

 “...too heavy, yes.”

 Gwen suddenly flashed back to the time she had attempted to lift Connie up by her thighs, only to make a fool of herself in her straining and failure to pick her up even an inch off the ground. Whatever androids were made of, it was heavy as shit.

 “That's okay, you'll just have to be extra careful. Rest your weight on your thighs, I guess. Scooch up.”

 Connie dipped down and gave her a sweet kiss before she began to shuffle up Gwen's torso, stopping as the detective grabbed her hips and began drawing her panties off of her. She was still wet from the car.

 “Fuuuuck look at this. I can't fucking wait to taste you, Con.”

 “Gwen, please…”

 Gwen pulled her panties off all the way and grabbed a handful of each buttock, giving them a nice squeeze. These were perfect, too. She rubbed her hand over Connie's perineum before dipping the tip of her index finger inside her pussy.

 “G-gwen, I thought you wanted me to… mm… 'sit on your face,’ as you called it?”

 “In a sec, babe, I'm enjoying myself too much.”

 Gwen slowly pushed her finger further inside Connie's vagina, feeling the soft walls constrict and rub against the intrusion. It didn't feel like a human pussy, didn't have the same texture or give, but it was warm and wet and everything Gwen wanted.

 She pulled her finger out and wiped it on the bedspread before pulling Connie's hips again to position her right above her mouth. She looked up and made eye contact with the shy android who blushed and quickly nodded. _Adorable._ Gwen pulled her down onto her mouth and reveled as her senses were filled with the wet heat. Connie gasped at the first swipe of Gwen's tongue against her labia, already shaking slightly from the gentle stimulation. She was so fucking sensitive, another thing Gwen wasn't sure was programmed by CyberLife or purely Connie.

 Gwen grabbed at Connie's hips and began to spread them wider, Connie getting the hint and resting more of her weight down on Gwen's head. She was right, it was heavier than Gwen was used to, but she loved it. She felt totally surrounded by Connie in every way as she licked deeper inside her folds, still grabbing her thighs for leverage. Beginning to move her mouth more on her opening, Connie grabbed Gwen's hair with one hand and gripped the other on the headboard as she began bearing down on Gwen's tongue. 

 Gwen moved her tongue deeper and deeper in Connie's pussy, making a mess of her chin as the android secreted more and more lubricant as her sighs and airy moans increased. She licked up and down each of Connie's folds, giving every inch of her the attention it deserved - except for her most sensitive area. Gwen liked to save the best for last. 

 Connie bore down harder on Gwen's face, moving her hips back and forth, riding her tongue like she would her dildo and gradually increasing the volume of her cries. Gwen could tell she was getting desperate.

 “Gwen… please… it's so good… ahh!”

 Gwen hummed around her folds and withdrew her tongue, shifting Connie the slightest bit downward to get started on the main event.

 “Mmh!”

 Connie cried out as Gwen enclosed her lips around her clitoris, sucking harder than she knew the android was prepared for. As sensitive as the rest of her was, her clit was ridiculously so; just the slightest touch and Connie would begin to shudder. Gwen flicked the nub again with the tip of her tongue and sucked it between her lips, making Connie back off of her mouth and press down again, unsure whether to chase the pleasure or back off from the overstimulation.

 “Gwendo-aah-lyn… it's… it's too much,” Connie nearly cried. Gwen looked up at her again to find her desperately struggling to stay in place with her head thrown back to the ceiling as she ravaged her clitoris with no mercy.

 Gwen had been called mean before, and she thought to herself that maybe to the description.

 Despite knowing the Connie was likely overstimulated from the constant rubbing and was close to tears, Gwen grabbed her hips in a vice grip and sucked harder on her clit than ever before, laving her tongue along the nub and pushing two fingers inside Connie's pussy, hammering them inside and out with no preamble. She knew Connie could handle it, even if she let artificial tears burst forth from her squeezed shut eyes.

 “G-gwen… I c-can't! I'm gonna cum! I h-aaaAHHHh!" 

 With that, Connie's legs clamped down around Gwen's ears, totally cutting off her air supply as she shuddered and came, gripping Gwen's hair so hard it almost ripped from her head.

 It was the best brush with death Gwen had ever had.

 As Connie came down and her legs eased their trembling, Gwen had to slap her thighs a couple of times to get her to widen her legs enough for her to catch her breath. Gwen was panting almost as hard as Connie was, licking the rest of her slick off of her lips and stroking along her back as the android recovered from her powerful orgasm. Connie gazed down at the detective with a look of admiration and pure love, giving Gwen the purest smile she'd seen in years.

 “I love you.”

 The couple stared at each other in awe as they realized they had said the words in unison. Gwen began to laugh, Connie joining in and bringing her head down for a deep, lingering kiss.

 “We still haven't done anything for you,” Connie said, shifting down the bed to lie on Gwen's chest. 

 “That's okay, sweetheart. Seeing you come undone is more than enough to keep me going.”

 “Oh, that's a shame. I was considering the suggestion that I fuck you tonight.”

 Gwen perked up at that. All the times they'd had sex before, she had been the one doing the fucking.

 “Well hold on now, Con. I think something of that nature could still be arranged.”

 This was shaping up to be Gwen's best birthday celebration yet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the first fic i've had the gumption to post :) hope you enjoyed. i intended to write this back in october for gavin's actual birthday lol but here we are


End file.
